Mämmi
by ceruleanday
Summary: AR. Eren selalu mahfum jika bibir Levi jauh lebih manis dibanding Mämmi buatannya. Happy reading!


Pepohonan pinus menjulang tinggi, mengelilingi petak-petak tanah yang tumbuh sumbur bersama tulip-tulip violet. Magentanya bersinar terang saat fajar pertama menyingsing di pagi hari. Namun, kelembaban udara hutan menurunkan beberapa derajat suhu alam sekitar. Embun-embun yang nampak di permukaan helai daun _mint _membuktikan ada hujan yang baru saja berakhir. Awan masih bergerumul membentuk sekawanan nimbus keabuan tapi sedikit berwarna kekuningan saat sisipan sang surya mulai memancarkan kehangatan. Adalah rumah kayu yang dikelilingi oleh rerumputan _rosemary, _dengan cerobong yang memerlihatkan asap hitam berbau manis—tanda bila adanya aktivitas di pagi-pagi buta, serta kartel dirigen kayu yang ditarik oleh seekor kuda poni berisi timbunan umbi dan sayuran segar. Seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu rumah itu. Hanya mengenakan kemeja lama yang nyaris lapuk. Rambut coklatnya masih basah oleh air.

Ia tersenyum, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang segar, dan berpaling untuk mengambil beberapa buah kentang dan wortel dari arah kartel. Kadua kaki terselimutkan boot kulit rusa, tetapi dingin yang menjalar dari arah rerumputan terasa menggelitik. Kembali ia terdiam, lalu berbisik. Mengamati seekor kelinci yang melompat perlahan-lahan dari arah hutan ke rumah itu. Kedua kupingnya menegak seketika seolah mendengar adanya bahaya yang mendekat. Hal yang serupa menarik perhatian si anak manusia. Mencoba mencari tahu pemilik tapak-tapak kaki yang diiringi oleh ringkihan kuda.

Sontak, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik. Begitu luwes mengikuti suasana hatinya. Tanpa banyak pikir, kedua tungkai miliknya bergerak sendiri. Mendekati sosok berkuda yang tiba di antara deru derap kuda kecoklatan bernama Phillip. Siluet bayangan terbentuk oleh sinar matahari. Menyerupai seorang jenderal perang yang pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Hidup dan sehat.

"Aku pulang."

Tak perlu lagi menunggu hanya untuk menerima kenyataan pahit. Sebab, surat-surat yang dahulu akan datang sekali dalam setahun takkan ada lagi. Sang penulis tepat berada di depan sana.

"Selamat datang—Levi."

.

.

.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

_All properties are belonged to the artist. Only using these characters for filling up my selfishly hobby. AR._

**Mämmi**

_by _Leon

* * *

.

.

.

Suara kayu tertelan habis oleh bunga api mengakibatkan kuapan besar dari mulut seorang pemuda. Ia meletakkan buku setebal lima senti yang rutin dibacanya sebelum tidur di atas pangkuan. Memerhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana api dalam penghangat ruangan klasik itu meredup perlahan. Aroma manis dari bongkahan kayu mengusik indera penciumannya hingga sejenak ia berusaha mengatur kelopak mata agar tidak tertutup sempurna. Sofa yang nyaman ditambah pula rintik hujan di malam hari adalah paduan yang tepat untuk memulai tidur. Tetapi, ia punya rencana lain saat ini. Sembari menegakkan punggung kembali, ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya agar kesadaran dapat menghilangkan rasa ngantuk. Jemari-jemarinya meraih arloji berbingkai tembaga kuning. Mengusap-usap kaca di atas jarum jam dan mengamati waktu dalam angka Romawi. Tidak ada detik yang berjalan, sama seperti kehidupan yang dilaluinya hingga saat ini.

Raksasa tidak lagi menjadi musuh manusia. Invasi berselimutkan perang antar dua bangsa bertahun-tahun lalu berakhir sengit, namun keputusan bijak melerai pertempuran keduanya. Mereka, para raksasa, tak ada beda dengan manusia. Menginginkan hal yang serupa, tetapi insting naluriah bangsa magnus tersebut memimpin keputusan-keputusan yang selalu berakhir dengan kematian di pihak manusia sendiri. Memakan dan memakan. Menyiksa manusia tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun bongkahan dagingnya. Tetapi, para raksasa itu memuntahkan kembali apa yang telah dimakannya. Sehingga, konklusi eksistensi mereka terhadap kaum mayor yang telah berubah minor saat ini mengabur sesaat. Diperlukan penelitian panjang untuk membongkar rahasia demi rahasia. Dinding yang tersusun sepenuhnya oleh tubuh-tubuh gigantik raksasa itu juga menjadi misteri lain. Yang terpenting adalah—semuanya telah berakhir. Ya.

Pemuda ini mengulang apa yang telah usai. Memorinya berputar-putar tanpa disadari olehnya ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahu yang dingin.

"Terima kasih atas air hangatnya." kata pria di sebelah si pemuda. Ia menarik sebuah sofa kecil untuk duduk bersanding dengan empunya rumah kayu yang menaungi keduanya dari hujan. Butiran air terjatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut kehitaman miliknya.

Pemuda ini mengangguk lemah.

"Apa yang kau baca?" lanjut si pria. Fokusnya bertautan pada bunga-bunga api dari arah pemanas ruangan.

Eren, nama pemuda itu, memerlihatkan sebuah novel berjudul '_Le Petite Prince' _kepada pria di sampingnya. Tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka-buka tiap lembaran dalam buku, "peninggalan terakhir yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Benda yang akan mengingatkanku bahwa masa lalu itu benar-benar nyata dan bukan mimpi."

"Hn." Menyadari ada yang kurang dengan perjumpaan keduanya, pria itu berlalu dan kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat. Satu untuknya dan gelas keramik sisa diserahkannya pada Eren. "Jangan diingat. Hadapi saja hari ini dan esok. Lagipula, tak ada yang tahu kalau kau masih bernafas hingga saat ini. Membuat berita kematian palsu sama saja dengan penyiksaan."

Eren terkekeh kecil. Menampakkan ekspresi sesal.

"Ah, aku membawakan sekantung besar gandum hitam dari kota. Berada di sini dan di sana seolah-olah melintasi dua dunia yang berbeda. Kondisi cuaca sangat kontradiktif. Musim semi membuat alergiku terhadap polen semakin parah." lanjutnya dengan nada kalem dan tenang. Menyesap pelan tanpa suara coklat dalam mug keramik. Tetap berkonsentrasi pada pemanas ruangan yang sepenuhnya tersusun oleh bata-bata merah. Bunga api terakhir menjilat kayu gosong. Mengakhiri suatu sesi sebelum bersua dengan mimpi.

Eren mengeratkan _sweater _wol di tubuhnya. Merasakan malam yang kian larut menjadi titik balik suhu untuk terus menurun hingga pagi menjelang. Belum lagi rintik hujan semakin menderas.

"Waktunya tidur. Tidak baik untuk bocah sepertimu menahan ngantuk dan melewatkan jam istirahat." Berdiri dari sofa, meminta gelas keramik dalam genggaman si pemuda, dan mengusap lembut pipi yang memerah oleh dinginnya malam. Senyum kecil tertarik di sudut bibir si pria, tetapi segera menghilang saat ia berbalik menjauh. Keluar dari ruangan tanpa menyisakan apa-apa. Di sisi lain, degup jantung di balik kain penghangat tubuh pemuda itu berubah tidak stabil. Berdentum gila seolah musim semi tiba terlalu awal di hutan ia hidup saat ini. Dan, seribu kupu-kupu terbang membawa dirinya menemui satu mimpi baru yang terlalu kekanakan. Berlari-lari di tengah padang tulip 'mejikuhibiniu' dan mengejar satu sosok di kejauhan sana.

Senyum lagi-lagi mewarnai wajah Eren. Tetapi, ia harus lekas beranjak dari sana sebelum suara yang sama mengulang titah itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebab, ia selalu mahfum jika korporal muda ini tidak terlalu menyukai bocah pembangkang.

* * *

"Apa yang bisa kita buat untuk menghabisi setidaknya setengah dari gandum-gandum ini?"

Pertanyaan pembuka yang turut membuat lekukan kasar di celah antara perbatasan kedua alis Levi. Ia melipat tangan sambil memerhatikan sekantung besar penuh berisi biji-biji gandum berwarna hitam keabuan. Masih segar karena menguarkan aroma seakan baru saja dibersihkan dari kulit keemasan yang membungkus biji-biji di dalamnya. Turut berpikir dan berusaha menyumbang ide, Eren mencari-cari sesuatu dari loker-loker meja di sekeliling dapur. Mengaduk-aduk isinya yang bercampur dengan begitu banyak benda seperti kunci gudang, pisau dapur, dan beberapa lembar catatan kuno. Menemukan apa yang dicari, ia segera memerlihatkan sebuah gambar sketsa ke arah pria berwajah seolah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"_Mämmi_?" tanya Levi memastikan. Eren mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Aku bukan keturunan Finland, Eren." lanjutnya. Membuat pemuda di hadapannya menekuk wajah secara spontan.

"Tetapi, Jerman dan Finlandia masih berada dalam satu benua, 'kan? Dan, oh—asal kau tahu saja, Armin pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku. Katanya, bangsa Swedia dan Finlandia dikuasai oleh satu kerajaan sehingga proses pencampuran kultur keduanya nyaris sulit dibedakan. Yang saat ini masih begitu jelas terlihat adalah bahasa yang digunakan. Yap. Kalau bangsa Finland lebih suka mendiami wilayah yang sedikit dalam, seperti hutan, maka daerah pesisir adalah milik bangsa Swedia. Lagipula, Jerman dan Swedia tidak beda-beda jauh. Haha."

Levi menggeleng tak paham. Namun, ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya pekerjaan kompleks ini pada pemuda yang masih dianggapnya sebagai bocah itu. Diam-diam, ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku akan mencari kayu, kalau begitu. Musim dingin di sini terjadi dua kali sepertinya."

Komentar pria berpostur sedang ini semakin membuat tawa Eren membuncah.

Ada hari yang terlalu panjang untuk dilalui tanpa proses yang berarti. Butuh ketekunan dan ketelatenan tersendiri untuk setidaknya menyentuh biji-biji gandum hitam yang secara morfologi menyerupai spesiesnya yang lain—_white wheat_. Eren harus berpikir berkali-kali, mengimajinasikan bagaimana jadinya jika gandum-gandum ini akan digiling untuk dibuat menjadi tepung terigu. Pada umumnya, terigu akan berwarna putih. Tapi, melihat bahan berinti karbohidrat yang dibawa pulang Levi ini membuat pening tak berkesudahan di benaknya. Ia memutar otak, menggunakan kelima indera untuk mengkalkulasi bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, lalu beraksi.

Pertama, ia meletakkan beberapa gram biji gandum hitam tersebut ke dalam pot berisi air untuk dijerang di atas kompor. Memastikan jika campuran-campuran bahan lainnya teraduk sempurna bersama gandum yang telah pulen. Setelah ditiriskan, dimulailah sesi paling sakral. Mengiris-iris tumbuhan berbentuk mirip bambu yang akan mengeluarkan air gula. Tebu yang didapatkannya secara langka dari sistem tukar-menukar di area pedesaan adalah rahasia kecil di balik pembuatan kudapan asal bangsa Finland ini. Eren mahfum ia tak pernah bersahabat baik dengan belati ataupun pisau. Kisah di masa ciliknya yang berkata demikian. Membunuh orang dengan benda tajam itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kenangan manis, melainkan seribu mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan.

Jemari-jemarinya bergetar hebat seketika. Entah mengapa, ia tak mengerti. Karenanya, ia menutup mata erat-erat. Menggerakkan pisau berdasar insting. Meski, pada akhirnya, menyebabkan luka kecil di telunjuk. Darah menetes-netes dan spontan pemuda ini memasukkan jemarinya yang terluka ke dalam mulut. Mengecap asin bercampur rasa aneh. Mengingatkannya pada kengerian berselimutkan duka pada sebuah masa. Siluet-siluet yang muncul dan hilang sesaat setelahnya. Derap kuda. Manusia yang berjatuhan dan tubuh diwarnai merah terang. Raksasa—_titan. _Air mata. Pekikan putus asa. Panggilan demi panggilan yang tak didengarnya. Wajah-wajah tak berdosa. Kibar sayap kebebasan.

Pandangannya berubah haluan tiba-tiba.

Eren mengamati cahaya kecil menyusup melewati lubang di antara kaca-kaca jendela. Memendarkan sinar berwarna-warni bagai aurora. Rasa penasaran pemuda ini mengantarkannya pada pengelihatan menakjubkan. Celah yang terbentuk di antara pepohonan pinus memberi akses luas pada sang surya untuk meradiasi seluruh permukaan bumi dengan kehangatan. Cahaya bagai tirai-tirai bergerak membentuk pelangi unik di langit.

Langit tak pernah sesendu itu. Sebab, ada masa yang telah berlalu cukup lama untuk dikenang kembali. Membuat sesak di dada untuk waktu yang teramat panjang. Ada sepasang kaki bergerak tak tentu arah mendekati tumpukan album foto.

Hanya sebuah buku bersampul usang di antara buku-buku lainnya. Memberinya wajah-wajah yang telah tiada.

Petra. Erd. Gunter. Aouro. Irvin. Armin.

Petra. Erd. Gunter. Aouro. Irvin. Armin.

Petra. Erd. Gunter. Aouro. Irvin. Armin.

_Petra. Erd. Gunter. Aouro. Irvin. Armin. _

_Armin._

_Armin._

Selanjutnya, ia lumpuh. Kedua tangan dan kaki terbelenggu oleh rantai masa lalu.

Melupakan gandum-gandum hitam itu.

Meringkuk bagai anak kecil di sudut kamar. Memeluk diri sebagai cara untuk melindungi apa yang terlihat lemah. Membuat sangkar dan tembok besar atas dunia nyata dengan fantasi yang hidup dalam imajinasinya.

* * *

Petang adalah saat yang tepat untuk dinikmati dengan secangkir teh dan beberapa keping _scone _kering. Memandangi pohon-pohon rindang bersama aroma dedaunan _rosemary_. Ditemani musik piringan hitam ataupun radio butut. Terlalu klasik dan tua bagi Levi, tentu. Dahulu, ia melalui saat fajar menjelang bertemu rembulan dengan ekspedisi yang tak memiliki garis akhir. Berlari bersama kuda-kuda perang, menjalani serangkaian misi berbahaya, mengungkap kebenaran, membuat pedang miliknya basah oleh darah, mendekam dalam sepinya malam tanpa kunang-kunang, bersedekap dengan mimpi buruk, dan hidup dalam ketakutan atas kematian. Terlalu kontradiktif sekalipun ia ingin terlepas dari kenyataan-kenyataan itu. Inilah dunia ia berada. Tak ada waktu untuk sekadar bermimpi.

Tumpukan kayu disusunya rapi sebelum melepas boot kulit rusa. Memasuki sebuah rumah kayu di tengah hutan yang sepi. Perlindungan terakhir yang dipersiapkan untuk mengamankan sesosok anak manusia dengan kemampuan mengerikan. Mampu mengendalikan pikiran raksasa-raksasa lain bahkan di luar kesadarannya sendiri. Levi menyadari hal itu sejak lama. Mengekang kekuatan bocah ini sama saja dengan cari mati. Tetapi, bocah yang tak lagi seorang anak kecil beringus itu meminta hal yang terlalu sulit padanya. Hal yang bahkan tak dimilikinya hingga saat ini.

Yakni, cinta.

Pria ini mencoba membuka hatinya yang sedingin dan sekeras baja. Meluruhkan sisi rasionalitas demi kemanusiaan itu sendiri. Permohonan pemuda ini mutlak untuk dirinya semata. Membuat benteng tinggi agar tak ada siapapun di luar sana yang dapat menyentuhnya. Eren, si bocah, tanpa disadari oleh Levi, memiliki sisi kepemilikan yang melewati batas kata obsesif.

Menghela nafas panjang yang diakhiri dengan sesi melepaskan helai demi helai pakaian hangat hingga hanya menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana kain. Ada yang aneh dengan seisi rumah. Teramat sepi dan gelap. Buru-buru, pria ini berlari ke arah dapur dan menemukan ada piring, baskom, dan peralatan masak yang teronggok begitu saja. Bunyi aneh dari arah ruangan bersantai mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengikuti arah suara dan memerhatikan ada sosok kecil yang tengah meringku sepi di antara keremangan.

"Eren. Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Levi penuh waspada. Membuat jarak sempit dengan pemuda bermata _turquoise _bening itu. Menunggu jawaban, ia meraih sehelai selimut wol dari sofa pribadi Eren untuk dieratkan di tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar hebat.

Perlahan demi perlahan, wajah yang tertunduk ke bawah terangkat. Menunjukkan ekspresi kosong bercampur air mata yang telah mengering. Bisikan serak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku—pembunuh. Bukan?"

Alis Levi berkerut kasar, "apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bukan pembunuh dan—"

"AKU PEMBUNUH! AKU TELAH MEMBUNUH SEMUANYA!"

Teriakan dan pekikan menggantikan sejumput wajah tanpa emosi itu. Memerlihatkan kerutan-kerutan yang bahkan tak dimiliki oleh si pria. Ada tatapan mata yang berisi rasa bersalah. Penuh dengan dosa-dosa yang takkan bisa diampuni hingga kapanpun juga. Menitikkan lagi tetes-tetes embun dari arah sepasang bola _turquoise. _Jerit bercampur kepahitan yang terdengar sumbang.

Levi mahfum saat seperti ini akan tiba. Hanya menunggu hingga bom waktu meledak.

"J-jika aku tidak berubah saat itu—jika—_jika—_aku tidak terlalu bodoh saat _itu—mereka, mereka—_tidak akan mati. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak ada yang akan mati!"

Urat-urat hijau nampak jelas di leher dan pelipis pemuda ini. Mengeratkan pula genggaman pada kemeja putih lusuh yang masih basah oleh peluh. Menampilkan kesedihan tepat di hadapan sebuah wajah tak berekspresi. Memeluk erat tubuh dingin yang sejak awal ingin dimilikinya. Menangis, lalu menangis. Memekik tiada akhir.

Pria itu tak bergerak. Mematung dalam posisi stabil. Duduk bersama bocah kecil yang kehilangan segalanya.

Bagai melihat dirinya di masa lalu.

Hanya dua lengan untuk bersimpuh yang dapat ditawarkan Levi. Korporal muda ini menegakkan tubuh ringkih Eren untuk dipeluknya erat. Memberikan tempat perlindungan dalam cangkang keras miliknya. Menutupi seoongok jiwa yang merapuh detik demi detiknya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam rumah kayu reot di tengah hutan. Memastikan dengan benar jika siapapun menganggap jasmaninya telah terkubur bersama ratusan raksasa pemburu manusia saat perang terakhir bergejolak di dalam _The Wall_. Membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa tak ada rumah terbaik selain berada di sisinya saja. Ya.

Permintaan bocah ini sama saja dengan doa-doa Levi cilik. Karenanya, ia akan memberikan apapun yang diinginkan oleh bocah bernasib naas ini. Apapun. _Apapun._

"Jarimu tergores. Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau meninggalkan pekerjaan potong-memotong padaku. Huh." Adalah barisan kata yang terdengar mulus dari bibir si pria. Getar di tubuh Eren sontak berhenti, tergantikan oleh wajah terkejut. Levi menunjukkan senyum bercampur duka. "Kau—sudah tidak berubah lagi. Itu bagus, bukan?"

Tamparan kenyataan ini membuat si pemuda menggigit bibir sekeras mungkin. Jika perlu hingga teriris oleh gigi-gigi miliknya. Ada rasa asin dari air mata yang terasa di ujung lidahnya. Tetapi, ada aroma mint dan _rosemary _yang mengisi kekosongan dalam rongga mulutnya sejenak.

Levi menenangkan si bocah dengan jurus terampuh. Mengecup bibir mungil itu sedalam apapun yang diinginkannya.

"_Es tut mir Leid—_maafkan aku."

Cicit Eren kemudian. Bersikap lebih tenang.

"Maaf."—bisiknya sekali lagi.

Desahan nafas panjang yang terdengar dari arah Levi membungkam pemuda dalam pelukannya. Meski pencahayaan yang minim, setidaknya sinar dari para kunang-kunang tampak dari atas kepala keduanya. Hujan yang biasanya hadir di tiap malam tergantikan oleh cuaca cerah meski langit dan awan memilih bersatu dalam kanvas hitam. Titik-titik kekuningan bergerak-gerak dan terbang ke segala arah. Menodai layar gelap di semesta sana.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Levi sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung si bocah. Eren mengangguk sekali. Kepala yang terbungkus oleh helai-helai surai lembut berwarna coklat ini memberatkan satu sisi bahu pria itu. Belum lagi ada lengan-lengan kurus mengelilingi pinggul rampingnya. Eren bergumam, tetapi Levi tak ambil pusing. Ia membiarkannya membisikkan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak disadarinya seorang diri. Lama kemudian, bising dengkur mengganggu pendengaran si pria yang murni. Kembali, ia mendesah. Hanya saja, kali ini ia memilih untuk menikmati keheningan sementara itu selagi masih ada malam yang tidak akan berakhir begitu saja.

Cukup tiga jam berada dalam posisi memeluk bayi besar yang tertidur lelap membuat punggung Levi seperti kakek-kakek tua. Setelah meletakkan Eren di atas ranjangnya sendiri, ia berlalu sembari menepuk-nepuk tulang belakangnya yang nyeri dan kram. Saat menutup pintu bilik istirahat si bocah, ada seutas senyum terkulum sepi di wajahnya.

Pria itu turut menyadari ada gandum-gandum setengah masak yang tak terurus di dapur.

* * *

Tak perlu dipertanyakan mengapa Eren melewati sesi panjang semalam suntuk dengan dengung isi hatinya. Labil, cukup menjelaskan segalanya. Akan tetapi, bukan seperti hormon remaja yang kian meletup-letup itu hingga ia harus memekik sinting tentang masa lampau. Kelabilan pemuda ini berawal dari potongan demi potongan film yang disaksikan secara _live _oleh sepasang _turquoise _beningnya. Ia dewasa dalam menyesaikan beberapa masalah, namun belum terasah secara baik. Saat ini, ia masihlah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Pengalaman hidup yang keras sebagai seorang prajurit banyak mengubah aspek hidupnya. Tujuan serta visi-misi yang sempat kabur di pengamatannya menjadi jelas seketika. Alangkah baiknya jika usia yang semakin matang jua turut memperbaiki kemuliaan tujuan-tujuan itu.

Singkatnya, bagi Levi, Eren hanyalah seorang bocah. Ya.

Sebab, saat ia terbangun keesokan paginya. Ditemani kicauan burung yang ikut mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela biliknya. Sontak, ada langkah-langkah berisik di sepanjang koridor rumah hingga berakhir di ujung pintu masuk dapur.

Celemek milik si pemuda kini terbalut indah di tubuh sang korporal. Ia berharap sedang tidak bermimpi. Karena, alih-alih bergerak maju, ia malah mencubit pipi sekeras mungkin dan memekik tajam.

"Memang tidak menyerupai _Mämmi _yang tergambar dalam buku resep yang kau tunjukkan kemarin, tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk mengisi perut di pagi hari."

Sinar mentari terik memicingkan mata si pemuda. Tetapi, ia tersenyum tanpa beban setelahnya. Melangkah dengan dua kaki yang jauh lebih kuat kali ini. Mengikuti jejak-jejak yang telah dibuat Levi jauh sebelum ia harus dipertemukan dengan fakta bahwa inilah hidup yang akan dijalaninya hingga mati. Tak lagi takut akan kesedihan di masa lalu. Walau, banyak kisah yang terbungkus apik oleh abu dalam sekam. Kemudian, ikut terbakar oleh api keabadian.

Mengusap sisa air mata yang telah kering di wajahnya, Eren berlari mengejar masa depan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan mereka."

"Hn?"

Mengambil sendok kayu yang baru saja digunakan prajurit kemanusiaan tertangguh sepanjang era itu untuk mengecap rasa dalam sup yang tengah dididihnya untuk menggali potongan puding berwarna hitam dengan hiasan krim putih serta buah-buahan kering. Mengecap rasa manis bercampur asin sekaligus dalam lidahnya. Membuka mata selebar-lebarnya hingga kerlip bintang aneh bermunculan dari arah tatapan sepasang _turqoise _bening itu. Mata setengah terpejam Levi mengernyit tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk sembari menghabisi semangkuk _Mämmi _itu. Dan—gunakan sendok lain. _Jeez, _sikapmu yang kekanakan itu sama sekali tidak berubah."

Mengikuti perintah Levi dan duduk manis di salah satu kursi kayu. Meletakkan arah pandangan lurus-lurus pada punggung pria yang kerapkali digunakannya untuk bersandar. Menunjukkan senyum sedih bercampur ketulusan.

"Karena itulah, aku tidak akan melupakan apapun."

"Tsk. Dasar bocah." tukas Levi tajam. Namun, Eren lagi-lagi tertawa lebar.

Keheningan menelan mereka. Seisi dapur seolah berubah vakum. Tetapi, lekas terpecah oleh suara bernada tegar milik si pemuda.

"Terima kasih, Levi."

Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Eren menahan senyum yang membuncah dari dasar hatinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau bersedia menemaniku. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Dan—_err—_aku—"

_Plok. _Sendok kayu bersih mengetuk kepala yang tak basah. Ada wajah tanpa ekspresi saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Tetapi, pancaran siluet sinar yang membesarkan bayangan tubuhnya semakin meyakinkan Eren bila pemimpin sekompi pasukan penyelamat umat manusia terkuat ini seolah benar-benar memiliki sepasang sayap. Sayap-sayap yang akan membawa tubuhnya menembus nirvana sekalipun.

"Jangan lanjutkan walaupun sangat ingin kau lanjutkan. Hanya satu yang perlu kau ingat, bocah. Aku akan tetap di sini. Selama yang kau inginkan. Selama aku masih hidup—ya."

Ada konfesi di balik seribu ekspresi tak tertebak milik pria itu, Eren paham. Ia tak sanggup memahami jalan pikiran Levi—hal yang sudah sangat jelas. Kala senyum itu melukis dan mengganti sendu, lekas pula ia bergerak maju. Meneggakkan punggung dengan dua tangan menahan beban tubuh di atas meja. Mengecup kecil bibir sang korporal yang selalu manis. Jauh lebih manis dibanding _Mämmi _buatannya.

"_Danke, Corporal—_terima kasih, Korporal."

.

.

.

* * *

**Ende**

* * *

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi ini adalah karya ke-60 yang saya _publish. _Hehe.

Tidak semua remaja yang melalui cukup banyak rintangan hidup akan bersikap layaknya dewasa yang seutuhnya. Mereka juga memiliki sejuta impian untuk diwujudkan. Namun, tamparan hidup mengubah segalanya sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan khawatir bila remaja-remaja itu berusaha keras memberontak dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri. Karena, itulah cara mereka melepaskan beban agar mimpi-mimpi itu dapat diwujudkan. Jangan menghukum mereka dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Dekati mereka, terutama Anda sebagai orang tua, berilah kasih sayang sepenuhnya sebelum usia mereka semakin bertambah hingga tak ada lagi impian yang tersisa d dalam benak mereka.

Kalau mau lihat pembuatan _Mämmi, _bisa dicari di youtube. Hehe. #ditabok

Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
